


Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered

by anglophilia



Series: Scraping Up the Pieces [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophilia/pseuds/anglophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew he made a mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth.</p>
<p> <em>Why are you so fucking annoying, Stiles?</em></p>
<p>For a split second everything was silent, Stiles heartbeat as calm as it could be during a fight and then he saw it. <br/>Saw the moment he broke Stiles heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part, but I don't know if I'm going to finish it.  
> I already posted this on tumblr yesterday and decided to post it on here as well, as it will be a lot easier to add a second part. 
> 
> Although once it's finished there will be a happy ending!

Derek knew he made a mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth.

_Why are you so fucking annoying, Stiles?_

For a split second everything was silent, Stiles heartbeat as calm as it could be during a fight and then he saw it. Saw the moment he broke Stiles heart. 

To be fair, none of them had played fair during the fight, there had been accusations and a lot of smashing things, at one point Derek had even let his eyes flash red, but it was them. They didn’t fight that much, which surprised everyone, but when they did, oh boy, then it was better to be as far away as possible.

_Is there anything you can do right?_

Derek had crossed a line and he couldn’t take it back. Stiles just looked at him, appearing calm on the outside, but he could feel the panic rise in him, the pain and the hurt, he surged forward, trying to take his hand, wishing he could just turn back the time, just end this stupid fight. But Stiles, took a step back. “Don’t you dare to touch me ever again”, he hissed, voice shaking a bit. And then he left.

When Derek came to his house the next day, he was already gone, left for College again in the morning. He knew it was over then.

He didn’t see Stiles for two years after that, the few times Stiles came back home, they avoided each other. During the nights and days he felt lonely he went through his Social Media, looking at pictures of him, laughing at his status updates on Facebook. Saw him get in and out of relationships, trying not to feel too happy whenever Stiles changed his status back to single. He started to rebuild the Hale house during that time. Stiles had always suggested it and the manual labour helped him not to think too much. He was doing okay, honestly. Being alone never bothered him much, but loneliness, well that’s something completely different. But he was fine, really Erica.

But when Stiles came back, it hit him like a train. He was just going to Target to buy some supplies, when his scent hit him. He didn’t think that much of it then, just stopped his pace for a second, frowning. He was just grabbing a box of cereal s, Lucky Charms (Stiles’ favourite, of course), when he heard his voice.

“But Scotty, I need Nutella to like survive and stuff. Also sugar isn’t that bad for you anyways! Some scientists even say that it’s healthy and you can’t deny science.”

For a moment he was too perplex to move, because no, it couldn’t be. Stiles was supposed to be in College and learn about Shakespeare or some other dead guys. He wasn’t supposed to be here and give his rant about how sugar is actually for your body and everything else is just bullshit.

But then they turned into his aisle and he just stood there looking dumbly at them, mouth gaping, the cereals still in his hand. Stiles went on babbling but was stunned into silence when he saw him.

For a moment they just looked at each other, Derek taking in how much Stiles grew over the years, his feature less soft than they used to be, his hair longer and as untidy as always, growing muscles where there used to be fat. He was looking better than ever, and for a moment Derek wondered how that Stiles would feel pressed against him, if his skin would feel the same, if it would taste the same. He wondered if Stiles still liked the same stuff, if he still listened to The Kinks when he cooked, because his mom used to do that.

In the end they don’t talk, they don’t even greet, just a short nod on both sides and then they go separate ways again. Derek hating himself even more than he used too, adding two bottles of Whiskey to his cart.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://gayswaren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
